


You Touched Me and Something in Me Knew

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm crazy about the whole of you Beth, and it’s been so long for me I was sure I would never feel anything like this again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Touched Me and Something in Me Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written about their first time together but this is falling in line with my series now and will be the reference for future fics. The title comes from the Chaka Khan song, Through the Fire. It came on my iPod and some of this story came into my head.

Hotch opened his eyes when he heard the thunder overhead. It had been raining all night and he'd been a light sleeper for years. He wasn’t sure if he was going back to sleep or not. Last night sleeping next to Beth was more difficult than the first two times he did it. He knew why they were in South Carolina together and he didn’t want to let her down. He didn’t want to let himself down; she wasn’t the only one who was anxious. 

I didn’t happen last night but that was alright. They went to the gala for the opening of a new art gallery, Teela. It fascinated Hotch to see Beth at work. She had everything down to a science and her assistants were in the thick of it making her and the gallery look good. The place was packed…they all spent the evening hobnobbing. Hotch was ever the Southern gentleman, being home again always made it come out of him.

Even though it was raining, Beth wanted to walk the mile back to Harborview Inn where they were staying. It sounded perfect to Hotch. Walking in the rain reminded him of their second date and their first real kiss. They relived it a couple of times on the way.

“ _Tonight was great.” He said, holding her hand tighter. “It’s nice to see you do what you do. To make all of that come alive is fascinating. You see those parties all the time or read about them and you forget that there are people behind the scenes making all the magic happen.”_

_“So when do I get to see you strap on some Kevlar and take down the bad guys?” Beth asked smiling._

_“You’ve been watching too much NYPD Blue. My job is really boring.”_

_“I don’t believe you, Hotchner, and I prefer CSI: Miami. But it’s OK.”_

_“I'm sorry.” He said._

_“What are you sorry for? It’s a beautiful night, and we’re together in a beautiful city. I don’t think it could get any better.”_

_“Well…” Hotch stopped her and wrapped an arm around her. “I'm not entirely sure about that.”_

_“Are you going to kiss me?” she whispered, slipping her arms around his neck._

_“Do you want to be kissed Miss Clemmons?”_

_“I always want to be kissed by you. I'm rather shameless that way.”_

_Hotch smiled and gave her what she wanted. He was rather shameless as well; he just hadn't put it all into words yet. For the past two weeks he’d been thinking about Beth standing in his kitchen and expressing her feelings for him. She opened herself to all kinds of scrutiny; he had yet to reciprocate._

_Hotch wondered how she felt about that. Surely she was thinking about it. Maybe she was afraid to ask. Some things were much easier than talking._

_“You're so beautiful.” He caressed her face._

_“You do say the sweetest things.” Beth kissed him again._

_“There are more things I need to say, Beth. There are things I want to say.” He took her hand again as they kept walking._

_“I don’t want you to rush. Actions speak louder than words and I know how you feel when we’re together. Well, I think I know how you feel. When you're ready to tell me then I'm here to listen.”_

_“Can I just say that I asked you if you wanted to be with me because I want to be with you?”_

_“You can definitely say that.” she nodded, laughing._

_“I've been looking forward to spending this time alone with you.”_

_“Me too. And now that the work is done, it’s definitely time to play.”_

_Hotch looked at her and she was smiling. He wasn’t sure what play entailed but he was there to let go. There was no need to rush but Hotch wanted things to progress naturally; for them both to enjoy whatever happened this weekend. They were in a beautiful place and they were alone. If it just ended up being a weekend sleepover then he would make sure to have very fond memories of every moment of it_.

Beth was still asleep and it probably wasn’t fair to wake her. When they got back to the room last night, Hotch made tea, Beth found something good on the radio, and they danced together.

“ _You told me once that you had two left feet.” She said holding him close. Her cheek rested near his heartbeat and the pitter patter was comforting._

_“I do.”_

_“I'm not feeling that at the moment.”_

_“Maybe I just needed the right partner.” Hotch replied, kissing her temple._

_“Well I don’t like to brag but I'm quite a good dancer.”_

_“I have no rhythm.”_

_“Mmm, I think you might be wrong about that Aaron.”_

_They made their way over to the bed as Beth kissed him. It wasn’t about rushing to get each other’s clothes off. They were still dressed from the party and it suited them just fine. The next hour or so was all about kissing, touching, sighing, exploring, whispering, and laughing._

_How long had it been since Hotch just held a woman in his arms? Since he stroked her hair or nibbled on her earlobe. Since his fingers danced with hers or he moaned when she touched just the right spot. That time with Beth in that bed was incredible. He felt even better when she curled in his arms and sighed._

_“I have a fear of getting used to this.” He said._

_“What; overpriced bed and breakfasts in elegant southern cities?”_

_“I meant being with you.”_

_“Am I so scary?” she asked._

_“Feelings can be scary.”_

_“What are you feeling right now?” Beth stroked her hand down his chest._

_“I feel a little dizzy, like I've had too much champagne. I find I always feel that way when you're close.”_

_“It’s a nice feeling…intoxicated. And you won't even have a hangover in the morning.”_

_“That remains to be seen_.”

He cuddled close to her in bed as more thunder grumbled overhead. Hotch slipped down the strap of Beth’s tank top and kissed her bare shoulder. He’d actually slept topless last night; wanted to get what was surely to be the uncomfortable scar situation out of the way. Beth understood. She asked what happened to him. 

He told her it was a hazard of the job. She wanted to know if it was connected to Uncle Sam’s knees. Hotch said yes and Beth didn’t ask anymore questions. They didn’t say another word about it but he noticed she traced her fingers across them in her sleep. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that that turned him on. 

“Is it time to wake up?” Beth whispered, sleep in her voice.

“No, no,” he whispered back and kissed her shoulder again. “It’s too early.”

“Then what are you doing back there, Agent Hotchner?”

“I'm kissing you.”

“And I'm supposed to sleep through that?” she asked.

“Kissing is great when its mutual but this is kinda nice too. You have the most amazing skin.”

Beth sighed as he kept on doing what he was doing. She wanted to feel his lips everywhere. The man made her quake in the best places. Their relationship had been relatively chaste so far. There was a little second base action at their last sleepover but nothing too out of control. Waiting was worth it. 

Little by little, Beth was getting to know Aaron Hotchner. Even if she was mostly getting to know that there was a lot more to know, it was all worthwhile. She’d moved too fast before…it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Slow and steady had its advantages. Simple things with Hotch like text messages, handholding, and sharing tea across the kitchen table were awesome. At her age and with her dating history it was tough to imagine that she’d ever feel so invigorated again. She felt pretty refreshed at the moment.

“I'm not sure it’s fair that you get to have all the fun.” 

“I'm not making you feel good?” Hotch asked as his hand slipped into the front of her pajama pants. He almost pulled away; felt he was pushing the envelope, but something inside told him it was alright. “I think I need to step up my game because you're supposed to feel good.”

“You're getting warmer, Hotchner, trust…mmm.”

“Is that it? When I touch there am I getting warmer?” His thumb circled her clit.

“Mmm, Aaron, yeah that’s warmer alright.”

He kissed the nape of her neck as Beth started to move with him. He wanted to touch more of her, he wanted to touch her all over, but they weren't in the right position for that. Hotch moaned when she pressed back against his erection.

“I don’t think I'm the only one getting warm.” She said.

“This is all about you. This is about how you feel; how I can make you feel.”

“Oh God,” she slipped her hand in too to help him along. “There, Aaron, there; don’t stop.”

“I can't stop.”

“You better not stop.”

Beth felt herself falling. She closed her eyes tight as her other hand reached back to caress Hotch’s face. Oh God, if he could do this with his hands it was going to kill her imagining just what else he could do. And Beth wasn’t a slouch…she planned on giving as good as she got if not better. As much as she was enjoying this, some mutual affection was going to be so awesome.

“Aaron, oh God, Aaron, yes, yes, mmm Aaron.”

Hotch felt her coming. He felt her body stiffen and her clit contract. He felt her hand grip his shoulder and heard the way she cried his name. When she whimpered, it made him shiver. Beth turned her head and he gave her their first kiss of the morning. 

He was positive it wouldn’t be their last. Especially since Hotch was moving her onto her back and kissing her again. Neither was ashamed that the clothes came off rather quickly. There wasn’t much anyway. Hotch only had on pajama pants and Beth pajama pants and a tank top.

The room was rather dark so he felt more than he saw. He felt firm breasts, smooth hips, and a flat stomach. He kissed all the skin he could reach and loved the soft noises she made. Her hands went up his spine, across his shoulder blades and then the nape of his neck. When she stroked him there it made him crazy. He was so glad that this morning he wouldn’t have to hold back showing her just how much.

He spent the longest time on her breasts; kissing, stroking, nibbling, licking, and sucking. Her body was beautiful; she was a beautiful woman. Hotch never wanted to stop lavishing her with attention. The way she moaned and sighed excited him even more.

“Aaron…”

Beth arched her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. Yes, this had definitely been worth the wait. They weren't even at the main event and she was steps from detonation. He always made her feel good but naked together put Beth on top of the world. She wanted to touch too though. She wanted to kiss, stroke, and play. Last night she dreamt of this moment…was surprised she didn’t moan aloud in her sleep.

“Aaron…” she said it again, finally reaching down and copping a feel. Beth stroked from base to tip, running her thumb over the head of his cock. Hotch shivered. “Mmm, damn.”

“What?” he moved from her breasts to collarbone and throat.

“You feel so good.” She stroked him again. Oh yeah, this was going to be quite nice.

“That feels so good.”

“How do you think it would feel in my mouth.” Beth whispered in his ear.

“Oh my God,” the groan that came from Hotch’s diaphragm and the words that came from his mouth were involuntary. He could only imagine. A lot of people might not realize but his imagination was a vast, wonderful place. Taking her hand off him, Hotch kissed her fingertips.

“We have time.” he said. “We have so much time to satisfy each other in every way we want to.”

Beth smiled and kissed him. Hotch hated to move but he had to reach into the bedside table. He hadn't even opened the box of condoms (Trojan Her Pleasure Warming Lubricated)…wanted to be prepared but not presumptive. She’d basically told him to be presumptive but Hotch didn’t want to push himself or her. He ripped the box open, which made them both laugh. Then he grabbed one and moved his hands under the covers. When he spread Beth’s thighs she gripped his hips. Hotch slid in slow, watching all the different expressions in her blue eyes as he filled her.

“Mmm,” she held him close for a moment.

“Oh yeah.” Hotch sighed. He pulled back and thrust. She whimpered and it made him crazy.

Starting off slow, Hotch tried to find his rhythm as Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so warm. No, she was hot…she was hot, wet, and he was sure he would drown in her.

“Oh God, ohhh Aaron.”

He kissed her as he thrust deeper. He wanted to go as deep as possible. He wanted them to be one. Speeding up, getting a feel for where he wanted to take them, Hotch was surprised when Beth gripped his shoulders.

“Slow down,” she breathed. “Slow down; go deep, ohhh I want to make love.”

Hotch nearly replied that it would be impossible if she kept saying things like that. What a turn on it was. Beth was a turn on. For a while he was able to give her what she needed; long, slow strokes that made her close her eyes and bite her lip. But as the passion built from the tips of his toes, Hotch wasn’t sure how much longer it would be before he erupted.

“Beth,” he moaned her name as he increased his thrusts. “Oh God, I can't…I can't hold back.”

“Take me.” she whispered. “Don’t you stop.”

His hand found her clit again. Hotch definitely wanted to make sure they fell together. He was so close, and he came calling her name. Beth was right on his heels, holding him tight as the riptide took them under. 

The only sound in the room was the rain hitting the windows and their heavy breathing. Hotch kissed her passionately. He didn’t care that they were both already breathless. Beth smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked as he moved away from her, cleaned himself up, and then lay beside her on the mattress.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Hotch replied. He cuddled close and kissed her neck. Then he ran his tongue over the sweat. Damn, she tasted like heaven.

“And wait and wait and wait some more.” She laughed, turning in his arms and kissing him again. “It was worth the wait. You were worth the wait, Aaron Hotchner.”

“I just…” he wanted to say so much. There were a million and one words on the tip of his tongue but Hotch was speechless.

“What is it?” Beth caressed his face.

“I'm crazy about you. I'm crazy about your eyes, your manic laugh, the way you kiss me, how peaceful you look when you sleep, your patience, your mind, your body, your heart, how it feels when you're in my arms. I'm crazy about the whole of you Beth, and it’s been so long for me I was sure I would never feel anything like this again. I'm feeling it, I've been feeling it, and I'm not really sure what to do.”

“Enjoy it.”

“I fear I don’t even know how anymore.”

“You’ve been doing a great job; don’t think that you haven’t been. The words are so nice to hear but I know how you’ve been enjoying the time we spend together. You just keep doing that and I'm going to help in anyway that I can.”

“You’ve done so much already.” Hotch replied. 

He couldn’t help but kiss her again. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Being there with her wasn’t just hot and sexy, it was safe. Hotch couldn’t remember the last time he felt safe. The monsters weren't coming to get him. Could it really be possible she kept them at bay? While it may not be fair to put all of that on her, just the realization that it might be so made Hotch breathless.

“And I want to keep doing it.” she said. “You're crazy if you think it’s not easy to love you madly.”

“Did you just…?”

“No,” Beth shook her head. “I don’t think I did.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” He laughed some kissing her nose.

“It’s too early. While I mean everything I say all Freudian slips shall be disregarded at least until the sun comes up and after coffee. What time is it anyway?”

“I think it’s a little after seven.” Hotch replied. 

He didn’t know what just happened but he also wouldn’t question it too much. They’d just made love…all kinds of things were said during and after that. He and Beth had time to make declarations, big and small. If now wasn’t that time then that was OK with him.

“A.M.?” she asked.

“Yes.” He laughed again.

“Oh my God, you woke me so early to ravage my body. Aaron Hotchner, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I'm in trouble, aren’t I?”

“I think this one time I can definitely forgive you. But going back to sleep is a good plan.”

“I'm just going to hold you.” Hotch said.

“This is me, not prepared at all to argue with that plan.”

Beth turned in his arms so they were spooning and Hotch kissed her shoulder again. She loved sleeping with him this way. She still had her own space while having him close by. After a weekend of sleeping with him Beth wasn’t sure how much fun it'd be to go back to sleeping alone. Now she knew for sure that they were both happy with the progression of the relationship and it was only going to get better. Better than curled up on a rainy Saturday morning…Beth couldn’t wait.

“Aaron?”

“Hmm?”

“I Google’d you. I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to say that out loud but it’s the truth and you should know it. I didn’t do it…”

“I understand why you did it.” he said.

“You do?” she took his hand, lacing their fingers. Beth wanted to feel him. She couldn’t see him, wasn’t sure she wanted to see him right now, but needed to feel him. She would know if this was good or bad.

“I've been struggling to open up.”

“I just figured there had to be a very good reason that you weren't and now I know some of it. We never have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But when you're ready then I'm here and I'm always listening. I just had a lot of difficulty with not knowing. Not because I was curious but because I was concerned.”

“Yeah.” it was all Hotch said as he kissed her shoulder again.

He’d done some research on her as well. It was the 21st century, people’s lives were online. And as an FBI Unit Chief, Hotch had more access than most people. He knew she had no criminal record, he’d seen her business’ website, and her blog about being a single woman in DC. He knew she was being truthful about her education and where she grew up. He even knew that she had excellent credit. 

He didn’t plan to tell her about his digging, mostly because she probably already knew. It was something people did these days to protect themselves from being hurt. Hotch had been hurt enough. He figured maybe she had been too and wanted to see what he was so mum about. Mysterious wasn’t always sexy; sometimes it was troublesome.

“I just want to know you.” She whispered, raising his hand to her lips. “I like you a lot and I want to know you.”

“I'm here and I'm getting there, Beth. Hold on.”

Nothing was going to make her let go. This was her chance to be happy with someone special. And it didn’t have to be perfect, it would never be. It could still be absolutely fantastic.

***


End file.
